Percy Jackson ReWritten - The Lightning Thief
by unicornbanksy
Summary: Meet Korio, Goddess of rivers, Zeus has set down an important quest for her. Korio enters the world of Percy Jackson as an undercover god and joins in on his many quests, she may even find true love. When Zeus's master bolt is stolen she joins Percy on his quest to clear his name and stop outright war from happening.
1. Prologue

**-Korio POV-**  
My heart was thumping in my chest, I mean it's not everyday Zeus summons you, especially when your the goddess of rivers. I arrived at the door to the council and a figure barged out and knocked me off my feet. Gods what's his problem? I picked myself up and dusted my jeans, _trying_ to look presentable. Inhaling a deep breath, I made my way before the Olympian council. It seemed only Zeus was here, oh well at least I won't look a mess in front of everyone.  
"Korio, do you know why you are here?" A thundering voice asked from across the room.  
"No lord Zeus I don't, why am I here exactly?" I asked with fake confidence.  
"I need you to watch over the demigods of camp half-blood and aid _Percy_ _Jackson_ on his many trials ahead of him. To do this you will have do disguise yourself as demigod and befriend _Jackson_ and that Athenian girl." He says Percy Jackson with disgust, what's so bad about this Jackson boy?  
"But-" I tried. Zeus just swished his hand.  
I felt myself being transported, shrinking down into human size...


	2. Chapter 1 - The Minotaur

**-Percy's POV-**

'Mom!'

She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: 'Go!'

Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she was a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply... gone.

 **-Korio's POV-**

I landed on my butt with a plop. I gritted my teeth in agony, pain spreading up my spine causing me to shiver.

'NO!' I heard coming from a distant yell.

Biting down the pain I slowly stood up and stumbled towards the direction of the sound. I managed to get into the clearing as a boy, who i assumed to be the jackson boy that Zeus had mentioned, thrust one of the minotaurs own horns into it's hairy rib cage. It screamed in desperation and lunged at the boy but disintegrates just before it touches, leaving behind the one horn still in percy's the boy try to haul a satyr towards the camp I knew it was time to materialize into his demigod life.

I made my way to the big house carrying the satyr on one shoulder with percy on the other side, helping. Once percy had collapsed onto a bed in the infirmary Chiron, the centaur, beckoned me to the big house, giving me a look as if there were questions to be answered.

As I stepped across the threshold, I noticed a mirror overlooking the hallway. I made my way towards the mirror taking in my appearance, I was human, my hair was blonde fortunately my eyes had kept the same aqua blue colour. I touched my face everything that had happened suddenly hitting me, I felt my eyesight becoming blurry as I black out, collapsing onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcome To Camp

**-Korio's POV-**

I shifted uncomfortably in the infirmary bed. What? Where am I? Oh that's right, I'm human and in camp half-blood. Oh gods how am I going to pull this off? As I was fighting myself in my head, somebody seemed to noticed me stir. I opened my aqua eyes to see grey ones staring back.

'Who are you?' The pretty grey eyed girl asks, tucking her dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

'I'm... erm' Oh gods what am I going to call myself? 'I'm Cordelia -It means daughter of the sea-, yep Cordelia'

'OK...' The girl looks at me sceptically, 'I'm Annabeth and Welcome to camp half-blood.'

Annabeth helps me up and explains to me that the Greek gods are real etc... and hands me some clothes to wear that's when I notice a leather necklace hanging from her neck. On the necklace were small clay beads and a golden ring hanging in the centre. She made her way out as I looked at the clothes handed to me. I pulled on a pair of jeans and slipped into a camp half-blood t-shirt but kept my blonde in its simple thick plait, which my goddess self always wore. Looking at myself in the mirror I smile. Maybe I really could pull this off, I think to myself. We walked along side cabins, Annabeth rambling on about camp, when we finally came to a stop I saw the perfect cabin, I can see myself in there, as i look up in awe.

The outside was a shimmering pale blue colour, like a river. With water lilies, somehow, climbing up the walls, my symbol.

"And, finally this is the Korio cabin although nobody is in there at the moment it always seems to cleanse itself as if river runs through cleaning the dirt away," says Annabeth, noticing my sudden interest, "Maybe Korio is your mum?"

That gave me an idea maybe I could pretend to be my own daughter, I suppose it would explain my powers, right? I was deep in thought when... SLAM I walked straight into a wall, no a person.

"Oops, sorry" I smiled sheepishly.

It was percy.

 **A/N Let me know what you think - This is also on Wattpad if you want a more updated version.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Capturing A Flag?

**A/N - If you are reading this and for some reason have not read the PJO series I recommend reading them because there will be a few blanks which, if you haven't read the series, you probably won't know what happened.**

 **-Cordelia's POV-**

The guy in front of me, Percy, donned armour that, if i say so myself a bit too big. His helmet had a blue feather plume.

"I see that we are rivals, Percy," says Annabeth smirking.

"Hey-," protests Percy.

"Cordelia, I'll take you to hermes cabin to drop off your stuff and then we will get you kitted out, hopefully better than Jackson here," she said smiling.

"Lead the way," I said holding out my arm, looking back sympathetically at Percy. Zeus did say that I had to make friends...

I dumped the bag Annabeth had given me next to a sleeping bag on the floor of the Hermes cabin. I made my way quickly out, I had never been the best of friends with the messenger God, I was getting bad vibes. We silently made our way to the armoury. As we walked in, something caught my eye, It was my staff/sword in pencil form, green vines twisting around the aqua blue body with a water lily blooming on top. Thank You Zeus. I quickly made my way towards it, as I wrapped my fingers around the pencil it began to morph into a leaf shaped celestial bronze sword with vines wrapping around the hilt.

"I've never seen this before, maybe it got lost or something? Either way it seems drawn to you," Annabeth said with obvious interest.

We proceeded with finding armour to fit me and since I was unclaimed I would be fighting with Hermes cabin so Annabeth gave me a helmet with a blue feather plume.

 **-Percy's POV-**

I watched as Cordelia made her way over to us, a helmet similar to mine under arm.

"How come your armour actually fits?" I whined, putting on my 'baby seal' eyes.

"Oh... Erm Annabeth lent me some of her spares" she replied.

"OK everyone, get into position!" shouts Luke, the head camper of Hermes cabin. They had put me at the river Cordelia was a few metres down from me. I turned as I heard a string of insults shouted at me, Clarisse and her friends looked ready to kill.

Cordelia watched wide eyed as I fell back into the river, Annabeth with the same expression on her face. I looked down and saw my wounds beginning to heal. What the...

"I don't know why... It's just happ-" I realised they were looking above me, I craned my neck upwards to see a shimmering sea-blue trident above my head.

 **-Cordelia's POV-**

I watched as Poseidon's symbol, the trident, appear above his head. Well now i know where he got his green eyes...

"All hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea." said Chiron, bowing.

We all began bowing towards him, I began wondering how I was going to claim myself because I know for a fact I do not want to stay the night in Hermes' cabin. Percy looked extremely bewildered and confused but Chiron and Annabeth were already moving towards him as other campers began dispersing, It was nearly time for the camp fire.

 **A/N Again let me know what you think - It's much appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 4 - FOOD!

**A/N Just putting it out there, I will NOT be breaking up Percabeth (I ship it way to hard)...**

 **-Cordelia's POV-**

I watched Percy sit down at the Poseidon table, completely alone, campers were staring, whispering. I sat down beside Luke at the Hermes table, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Percy, he has only just started to fit in and now he was a complete outsider.

I walked up to the table and started piling food on my plate and followed everyone else to scrape some offerings into the fire. I had decided to claim myself at the camp fire so I kept fidgeting unable to keep my excitement down, I even began smiling.

All the campers sat down around a massive camp fire and we began to sing songs, laughing and chatting. The louder and more cheerful we sung the bigger and brighter the fire became. I had never seen anything like it, it was awesome. We had nearly exhausted all song books when Chiron put his hands up gesturing us to stop so he could speak.

"I would like to introduce you to two new campers. One as you may already know is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. The other is Cordelia who is yet to be claimed." But as Chiron said that I clicked my fingers and...

Above my head appeared a water lily, my goddess symbol, and blue streaks began to form in my hair representing the rivers of the world.

"Hail, Cordelia daughter of Korio, goddess of rivers and the creatures and plants within.

I felt everyone's stares on me. I couldn't help but blush. Annabeth put an arm around me and began leading me back to my cabin, where I had a nice dreamless and peaceful sleep...

NOT!


	6. Chapter 5 - The Prophecy

**-Cordelia's POV-**

 _My eyes scanned the horizon, searching for something... My eyes focused on an eagle circling above to sea. Every so often diving down to claw at what seemed like a stallion, racing across the beach. There was a horrendous storm surrounding them -if it was possible- the sea looked as though it were attacking the sky. I knew what this meant... Zeus and Posiedon were fighting, though about what I did not know..._

I woke up to someone calling my name.

"Cordelia wake up already, Chiron wants you in the big house yesterday!" shouted an Apollo camper, peeping his head around my door.

I walked up only to find Grover standing next to a very shaky Percy who was talking in hushed tones to Chiron. Chiron looked up from his conversation with Percy and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"I believe Cordelia, that this may concern you as well... Percy please recite what the oracle told you."

" _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._ " He says, his eyes devoid of emotion.

"Well, that was... enlightening," I said, trying to bring the mood up a notch, "So what do we do about it? Is this a prophecy? What does the oracle look like?"

"Now now Cordelia calm down and let me explain" reasons Chiron.

"So where do I have to go for this quest?" Percy asks Chiron.

"Ah think, Percy. If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else wants to take over?" guessed Percy.

"Yes quite . Someone who harbours a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided aeons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken."

I looked in Chiron's eyes and whispered, "Hades..."

After Annabeth had magically materialised, pulling off a yankees cap, having listened into our conversation -demanding to come with us- we began packing. On Percy's quest it would be me, Annabeth, Percy -of course- and the satyr, Grover. I was in my aqua blue cabin, shoving everything i needed into a bag, it all fit... well most of it. Annabeth popped her head around my door, "Need any help?"

"Please!" I replied, exasperated. She began placing my spare pair of jeans and camp top into my backpack along with a block of ambrosia and a flask of nectar. When she was done we made our way up to Thalia's pine tree at the borders of camp. Grover was wearing fake feet and baggy trousers along with a rasta-style cap so that he could pass off as human. Annabeth, Percy and I wore a camp half blood t-shirt along with jeans and converse. You could say we looked like normal 12 year olds but the looks in our eyes said something different. Just as we were about to get into the van driven by Argus, Luke came running up to Percy with a pair of converse with what looked to be wings sprouting from them. "Thought I would come say good luck. I kinda stole these from my father but they should do you some good," Luke said with a smile. The look in his eyes when he said father was unnerving, as if all the hate in his life was directed towards Hermes. Although, I couldn't exactly blame him, Hermes is a devious little thief -I wouldn't be surprised if it was him who stole the Master Bolt-. And with that we began our quest, stumbling into a cramped strawberry printed mini van...


End file.
